Within the field of cutting tools used in turning and profiling operations, there are many examples of single-sided or double-sided cutting inserts that have a high degree of circularity in axial cross-sectional views and/or axial end views.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,425 discloses a single-sided cutting insert in FIGS. 3A-3C thereof, which is circular in an axial end view and non-circular in an axial cross-sectional view, due to its adjusted clearance surface, and which is suitable for turning operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,145 discloses a double-sided cutting insert which is circular in both axial cross-sectional views and axial end views, and which is suitable for re-profiling railway vehicle wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,774 discloses a single-sided cutting insert in FIGS. 1-4 thereof, which is circular in an axial end view and non-circular in an axial cross-sectional view, due to radial displacement of points along the cutting edge, and which is suitable for the longitudinal turning of flat faces.